


The Italian Villa

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Italy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Steve and Bucky relaxing. Is it the start of a story, or the ending?





	The Italian Villa

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017.
> 
> Two wonderful stories were written for the art!
> 
>   * [Digital Playlists of Superheroes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11158467) by coveryourheads
>   * [Together or not at all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11354547) by dapperanachronism 
> 

> 
> Companion artwork made for Coveryourheads' story is here: [In T'Challa's Library](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11087535)
> 
> And a companion artwork for Dapperanachronism's story is here: [No Longer Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11316021)

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Digital Playlists of Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158467) by [coveryourheads (rsk110)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads)
  * [Together or not at all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354547) by [dapperanachronism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism)




End file.
